duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution Final
Revolution Final (革命ファイナル) is the part 2 of Revolution Saga and the final part of Katta's 6 year saga, making the Revolution Saga block a 7 set massive block. It is also the first major block with only 3 major sets instead of 4. World View After Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity's defeat under the hands of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, Dokindam X goes into a rampage to destroy Rando. In order to stop it Revolutionaries are there to make bonds with each other and formed 5 4 Revolutionary Teams; Team Hamukatsu, Team Doremi, Team Damama, Team Tech and Team Acme. Together these Revolutionaries resisted Dokindam X and his army of initials with the new power that they got from the Invaders - Revolution Change. Some also have Final Revolution, a type of world destroying power that distorts the order of the universe. However despite it is the climax of the second generation, it is also known as the block of autism for a good reason. The smaller creatures of each team, despite being Dragons, are highly comical in design and are nothing like DM has ever seen. The bigger creatures, however do resemble anime characters as well like any other saga. Therefore, the block is hated by some people in addition to its extreme speed which is explained later. The block also introduced a non-creature card type known as a D2 Field. While originally Initials-exclusive, Team Damama can utilize it. They are subspaces caused by Dokindam X's rampage and are signs of erosion of the Rando continent. The stronger ones are guarded by a Master Initials, a type of Initials that is highly powerful (Save for one) and these Masters have unique powers when combined with D2 Fields. However, D2 Fields come with a weakness where there can be only 1 at a time, so the opponent can remove them by placing a D2 Field in the battle zone. As opposed to the monocolored purview of Dragon Saga and Revolution Saga, Revolution Final plays an allied civilization multicolored theme, making it similar to Eternal Arms. Mana Arms were also accustomed to multicolored cards instead of monocolored cards, with some of them like Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal and being highly powerful and useful. Metagame The Revolution Final metagame is actually one of the fastest Metagames in duel masters history due to the creation of Revolution Change and D2 Fields. Therefore, regular speed decks like Mono Darkness Hellvorof and slow decks like 5 civilization Faerie Miracle can rarely survive it and only the fastest decks can survive reliably. This has also gave it the nickname "Rush Masters". Save for this most invasion rushes other than Deadzone were phased out of favor for high power Revolution change rushes like Dogiragon Buster, which have the ability to one shot the opponent by itself. Along with the nefarious Mega Manalock Dragon and later on Scramble Change, Dogiragon Buster has became almost unstoppable. Later on a 5 civiliation variant was also introduced in order to resist shield triggers, which is slower but much resistant. The aformentioned Deadzone also got reinforcements under the name of , Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon and Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D which allowed a Darkness fire archetype to be created. Along with Black Psycho, Revenge, it became another unstoppable decktype that is almost impossible to outsmart. Puchohenza, Mia Moja has also seen its face to reinforce Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" and other ramp decks due to its ability to stop rushes, and Miradante Twelve, Time Pope has created numerous new deck types including a rogue deck that ran Bolshack NEX and and a water variant that ironically used its worst enemy VV-8, Forbidden Machine. Later on a new challenger appeared and greatly threatened the balance of the game, which is Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King with . With Oriotis, Control Wings and to debuffer Revolution Change rushes, it became one of the hardest to stop lockdowns in Duel Masters history, being able to cause many decks to get slowly tortured to their own death. The win rates of such decks in a regular tournament is around 90%. MaltNEXT has also received the Scramble Change reinforcement that allows it to rush opponents with great impunity, giving it the speed and attack power of Redzone. Near the end of the meta Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and the Initials X had created a new Deadzone decktype that involved the Awakening of Dormageddon X via cost 5 commands and ZERo abilities. This type of dormageddon is very weak to Magnum, Shortshot and VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura", but it is also very fast and destructive and can outpace almost all non-Giovanni decks. It is also highly resistant to discard due to most of its finishers spammable from the grave. Also in the endgame environment Baki, Bearfugan and Redzone decks had seen a return with the new reinforcements that allow them to be anti-rush. Unfortunately, none of the Master Initials were in the metagame. At the beginning of the next year, a massive environment wipeout involving all loop parts, Giovanni, Evil Heat, Manalock and Black Psycho has weakened most major meta decks in the preparation for the next block. Expansions DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster The first expansion of Revolution Final, it instroduced highly powerful Revolution Change creatures that had Final Revolution, an ability that can only be activated via Revolution change and when another Final Revolution ability is not used in a turn. Due to the extreme speed and power of these new Revolutionaries, they are considered the biggest symbol of Power creep in Duel Masters history and would shift the meta to their own direction quickly. The most flashy of these Revolutionaries is Puchohenza, Mia Moja which can clear the board of 90% of meta creatures and use the mana zone for subduing the opponent's creatures, making it the perfect choice for removing the opponent's creatures and putting a dent on the opponent's offenses. The other one Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader was at first considered weak due to its seemingly lackluster cost trampling effect, but quickly proven itself a massive threat due to its speed and high efficiency that allows it to finish opponents in the 3rd or 4th turn in one go. In the other hand, the super rares are pretty lackluster and included D2G Godfather, one of the cards that is known as the worst cards of all time due to its lackluster power, extreme cost and weak effects which is a true miracle in the time that is of now. Additionally in order to fit in the Revolution storyline, Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden is reprinted as a 3d film card that is fluttery and thin and it is thus not recommended to search the cards for rares. Most notably the commercial is the symbolism of AUTISM as seen here. DMR-22 World is ZERO!! Blackout!! The second expansion of Revolution Final, this set introduced the Anti for no cost mechanic known as ZERO but since the flagship card that relied on it, Blackout, ZERO Invasion needed a D2 Field it was pretty lackluster. It also introduced the first Water Forbidden, VV-8, Forbidden Machine and Mana Arms that requires Multicolored Cards, creating a 5 civilization Dogiragon Buster deck that is highly resistant and powerful. It also introduced 3 types of Master Initials, The Baby D2B, The Jail D2J and the Traitor Team Acme D2M. Contrary to the previous commercial, this commercial is dark and serious with the set's color being black, making it one of the darker sets. DMR-23 Dogiragolden vs Dormageddon X The Third and last expansion of Revolution Final, this expansion introduced the final Forbidden field/final forbidden creature decktype on Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon which is a 5 in 1 card that accompanied with previous invasion commands, can dominate 90% of the trade Cards Online Metagame (But it's obviously destroyed by Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King in real life). it also introduced Final Dogiragolden which had final final revolution, but due to ruling restrictions it was just a fixed removal creature for most of the time. It also introduced Jolly the Johnny Joe which would cause massive drama on Trade Cards Online due to its instant win effect. It also introduced Shield Trigger D2 Fields which can be sued in a multitude of ways as well as the big Mana enforcing Wild Safari Channel, D of Great revolution. Overall it was a set fit for a final conclusion of Katta's saga and is enough to change the game by itself. Extra sets DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack This set is a strategy pack that included all 10 strategies in 1 box, so if for collection purposes one can simply buy one box and that will suffice. While the cards are quite weak to metagame standards, it has the infamous which can easily destroy spell metas. DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack This set is a high volume reprint set that included revivals of ancient creatures as well as foils of useful cards. Therefore, a pack only has 3 cards with all of them being foils. True to its grand volume, it had the revival of Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, Bolmeteus Blue Flare Dragon, the card forms of the background story Tyrant Black Monarch and Sapphire Wisdom as well as Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol being reprinted and other useful cards such as Oriotis Judge and All Delete were being reprinted as well. There were also revivals of restricted/banned creatures such as Queen Amaterasu and King Bombazar that were called "Duedemy Cards". However only one of them, Top of Romanesk gets used enough to be called a meta card. Overall, it was a highly popular set that garnered enough popularity to be sold out in days. DMX-25 Final Memories Pack ~E1, E2 and E3 Edition~ The first set that was the conclusion of Katta's saga, this set was a highly popular set fit to be sold out in days. It basically reprinted many powerful and rare cards from Episode 1, Episode 2 and Episode 3, most notably Codeking Mozart, Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility and Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" which were extremely rare at that time, and they also have good packaging rates as well, with half of the Suepr Rares appearing in a box. However for some reason Volg Thunder had an extremely high packaging rate. It also introduced a new legend rare in the name of Gaial, Victory Legend, although it was rarely seen due to the overly fast environment. DMX-26 Final Memories Pack ~DS, Rev and RevF Edition~ Decks DMD-29, 30, 31 These are a series of Starter decks that featured Katta and Lucifer's revolution change strategies and Basara's D2 Field forbidden strategies. DMD-29 is a Katta deck with Deluxe Briking as a trump, DMD-30 is a Lucifer deck with Belufare, Great Cathedral and DMD-31 is a Basara deck with D2 Field and Sonic Command strategies with D2-V Forbidden Voltron as a trump. The Katta and Lucifer decks were released first and the Basara deck was released on the next month. While the Katta and Lucifer decks featured some useful cards, the Basara deck ironically was pretty weak but and made up for it. DMD-32,33 Another series of the Masters Chronicle series of Nostalgia theme decks, these decks were revolved around the Lord of spirits and Lord of Demons concepts, with new trump cards reinforcing both sides. DMD-32 is a Light/Water Lord of Spirits deck with Alpharion, Lord of Spirits as a center and DMD-33 is a Darkness/Nature Lord of Demons deck with Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons as a center. However the rest of the contents are lackluster and often contain outdated cards so they are not worth the extreme price tag excluding the leather deckbox which made up the majority of the price tag. DMD-34, 35 These were a series of decks that featured a new type of mechanic and the first external item used in duel masters known as a "duegacha". Each deck comes with a gacha figure which can be used in various card effects with one of them being able to cost trample ANY evolution creature from the mana zone or graveyard and thus crazy shit ensues. DMD-34 is Katta's deck featuring and DMD-35 features Basara's ZERO tactics and . However as gachas were banned in regular tournaments these decks were not useful save for joke duels. However they do contain some strong cards such as Ryusei the Earth. Set History * Previous: Revolution Saga * Next Duel Masters (Jokers) Category:Set Blocks